First-aid kits are very useful for treating injuries and the like, where the injury is relatively small and would not warrant a trip to a hospital, or where the injury is larger but would benefit from treatment quickly, (i.e. before the patient would be able to receive care from a doctor, a paramedic or the like). However, it is typical that the first-aid is carried out by a person with little or no medical training. As such these kits may or may not be provided with instructions for use in carrying out the first-aid. There is still significant opportunity for a person to apply the first-aid incorrectly using such kits however, which can result in less benefit to the injury victim than they could otherwise be provided, or which can in some situations worsen the condition of the injury victim.